hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azula vs Esdeath
Description Avatar vs Akame Ga Kill! 2 evil insane women who rule armies. Not to mention both are the main villains, as well as having manipulation over the Earth's elements. Interlude Hyper Anon:Women. Doge:They are hot. Hyper Anon:Doge! Anyway Women, They may seem harmless at first glance. Doge:Until they start leading Armies and controlling elements of the Earth. Next time you make her a sandwich. Azula, Princess of the fire nation. Spongebob:And Esdeath General and Ice Queen. Doge:I'm Doge and They are Hyper Anon and Spongebob. Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Azula Hyper Anon:Born in the Firenation to Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa, Azula grew up with her brother Zuko. Doge:At first everyone seemed to go great, until Azula and Zuko's bond kinda shrank and they started to get madder at each other, because you know Sibling Rivalry. Spongebob:Eventually Azula grew up cunning and smart. And Eventually the firenation prefered Azula and banished Zuko from the firenation. Doge:Ouch that must burn! See what I did there? By the way and I thought Toph had family problems. Hyper:Azula then decided to practice for 3 years straight until she decided to become so powerful, She inherated Ozai's power and became Princess of the Fire Nation. Doge:That's no Cinderella! I can assure you! Spongebob: Throughout the year Azula kept on getting more and more evil, to the point where she was insane even though She was only like 14-17. Doge:Hey She's just going through Puberty, Someone better call a school for troubled girl on that Chick! Hyper Anon:Due to her countless ammount of training this makes Azula so Strong she can knock down Soldiers. Doge:Not to mention having a lot of Stamina and atlethdue to constantly being able to beat the Shit out of things. Spongebob:She is also extremely good at close quaters combat capable of matching Aang's Martial arts style. Doge:And She can keep up with Aang, who is kind of a Supersonic speed fighter! Hyper Anon: Azula is also capable of attacking pretty fast. Azula can also do extremely high jumps. Doge:The sexy version of a frog. Get it? Because She makes people croak? Spongebob:Anyway Azula can somehow climb up walls. Doge:LIKE SPIDERMAN! Hyper Anon:Yeah like Spiderman. Anyway Azula is extremely smart and clever. She can use her cunning skills in battle such as being able to outsmart Characters, like Sokka Doge:Yeah like Sokka. Wait what. Spongebob:She also has a lot of strategies. And can manipulate her foes. Not to mention she can have prep time due to analyzing during the battle. Doge:But isn't prep time against the rule? Hyper Anon:Not if She is studying her foes during the battle. Prep time is before the battle. So no. Spongebob:She can also manipulate fire due to being born to fire nation. Doge:Flames which are somehow blue? How the hell can flames be blue?! Spongebob:It is because of plasma, energy in your blood. Plasma is usually blue ish, so this is probably not a regular fire ball, it is a fire ball coming from the energy of Azula. So in way it's kinda like Azula is throwing her blood at you. Doge:So if Plasma is part of your blood does that mean Katara can take away Azula's firebeing technique since Katara is a blood bender? Hyper Anon:I guess. Anyway Azula can control the fire in multiple ways since most benders do that. She can transform her fire into knives, litterally. Doge:Suck it Mad Murderer, Guess who else has a flaming knife. Spongebob:Azula can control her fire into whips. Doge:To whip her slaves if they ever try to rebell against her since she is insane. You know? Hyper Anon:But the best part is Azula is able to uh kinda manipulate her fire into like Sawblades. Doge:Cuz whats better than a sawblade? A sawblade on freaking fire! Spongebob:After experimenting- Doge:By litterally burning shit! Spongebob:A blue flame is even hotter than a red flame and can give people third degree burns. Doge:Isn't it weird for a flame that's the color of water burn more than a flame the color of red? Hyper Anon:Just for backup Azula can use the signature orange flames. Doge:Hell She can charge up fireballs making it even bigger. Like a Spirit bomb! Spongebob:The weirdest part of all. We are totally not kidding. When we say this. It is that Azula can manipulate her fire to jet herself and fly momentarily. Doge:How the hell does that even work! That's basically like "Damn you laws of psychics bow down to me your princess!" Hyper Anon:Thank you captain obvious. Anyway Azula can use her fire as a defense such as using it as a litterally wall. Doge:So it will not only defend you it will literally burn the poor sucker who tried to get past her defense. Spongebob:Indeed. Due to her fire manipulation, since fire and energy go together. She can use her plasma to do lightbending! Doge:Reminds me of my Ex wife when she broke the TV. ''' Hyper Anon: Lightbending can be used to electricute people. '''Doge:One shot and you are a Krabby Patty, because it can fatal for Bill Cipher's sake! Spongebob:The more the control the better. But since She usually focuses on fire and light is secondary weapon. It kinda hard for her to control it. Doge:But what's the point of control when you can go all Pikachu on someone?! Hyper Anon:Azula is also trained in Martial Arts. Such as Nothern Shaolin Kung Fu. Doge:Wait isn't Kung Fu a Chinese Martial Art? Spongebob:Yes Doge:And isn't Avatar an anime which is a Japanese Cartoon? Hyper Anon:Avatar was made in a America, it's kinda like an American Anime, which is like Vegeterian Bacon. Anyway Nothern Shaolin Kung Fu usually has strong kicking attacks and quick attacks and blocks. Doge:Azula is also trained in the Southern Dragon Claw. Which sounds like an awesome name for a type of Martial Arts. Spongebob:It consists of quick attacks and grabbing people made to look like a dragon attacking someone. Doge:Ever like Dragons so much your fighting style had you acting like a Dragon? Hyper Anon: Azula is also trained in Taekwondo. Which consists of kicking. Doge:Talk about going all Juri on someone. Spongebob:The fighting style has kicks which can reach someone's face. Doge:Hell it could even do kicks sideways. Hyper Anon:Azula was able to trade blows with her brother Zuko- Doge:Talk about Sibling arguments. Wonder what he did. Spongebob:Azula can be a challenge for even Aang to handle and one time killed him. Doge:And Aang was revivved. Are we sure this isn't an anime? It has recconstruction, kinda like DBZ and FMA. Hyper Anon:We are sure. Anyway Azula also beat a series of Soldiers and Warriors. Not to mention fighting other powerful Avatar characters. Doge:Like Toph, the chick who killed Gaara of the dessert. Poor Gaara come to think of it. He was just a troubled teen. Spongebob:However Azula isn't perfect. She is absotuley insane. So insane she sometimes cries when she loses. Doge:What?! A pyrokenetic chick who is a crybaby. Reminds me of those kids on COD. Crying when they lose. Hyper Anon:Azula also has been hurt multiple times. She is very arrogant so arrogant she thinks she would win everytime. Doge:Which explains the crybaby lose thing. Spongebob:She is also human. She is kind of just a regular girl trained in firebending. Not to mention usually relying on her firepower. Doge:But here is one thing, Mess with this Princess and you won't live happily ever after. Azula:What choice do I have? Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me." Esdeath Hyper Anon:Born in Nothern Frontier Lands, Esdeath would've probably been a nice girl- Doge:REALLY?! Spongebob:Yes, She even had a nice father. The only bad part was that her village had a lot of creatures called Danger Beasts. Doge:Which is Akame Ga Kill's version of Grimm from RWBY. Hyper Anon:Esdeath's mom was killed by a Danger Beast. Doge:Who told her a Yo Mama joke, that made her evil? Spongebob:Actually due to constantly surviving, She found it fun to hurt things. And everything was going fine. Doge:Until one day, some asshole beast decided to destroy the city killing most of everyone. ''' Hyper Anon:Esdeath was forced to watch her Father die. '''Doge:Please don't tell me the general of ice cried! Spongebob:She probably did cry since she loved her dad. Doge:*Sniff* Hey! Who was chopping the onions? Hyper Anon:We know you where about to cry Doge. Anyway Esdeath kept on remembering a quote from her father. "Strong live and the weak die." Which was due to the fact that in order to survive you had to be strong to survive and you could only save yourself. Because of the quote Esdeath took a vow to become stronger in order to survive and avenge her father. Doge:So when she was like a teen, she decided to join the Military without getting bullied by sexist soldiers. Spongebob:Due to being trained in the military, She eventually had to choose a Teigu, otherwise known as imperial arms. A Teigu is a power artifact. Esdeath chose Demon extract. And eventually after sometime Esdeath's ranking class increased in the Military until She became a general. Doge:And after that, what's the first thing Esdeath did? She attacked the village and killed the shit out of the villagers. Hyper Anon:Before this Esdeath has mastered the ability to manipulate ice due to her Teigu. And after attacking the village Esdeath decided to keep on attackig Villages. Eventually Akame met her and tried to stop her. Doge:Then it turned to Anime Star Wars. With Esdeath getting her ass kicked in a sword fight and kept on coming back. Spongebob:Esdeath is extremely good at kicking. One kick broke a man's skull. Doge:After making him lick her feet. Trust me this is real. Hyper Anon:She is strong enough to kick Tatsumi so hard he went into the ground. Doge:DBZ crator style! Spongebob:She is also strong enough to slam Seryu to the ground. Doge:Aka that douchebag girl(I actually like Seryu) Hyper Anon: Not to mention being strong enough to throw Suzuka at a wall with ease. Not to mention being able to move FTE aka Faster than the eye. Doge:Damn FTE? I wish she would slow down so I could see her-''' Spongebob:She is also fast enough to catch up to Akame and Leone, She can even move faster. '''Doge:She is durable enough to get sliced up by Akame who has a freaking Murasma blade. Hyper Anon:She also has a healing factor able to shrug off having her arm cut off. Doge:Hell she can even survived getting beat up Tatsumi who's a pretty big powerhouse. Spongebob:Esdeath has a 6th sense giving her the ability to sense stuff around her making sneak attacks useless. Doge:Wait isn't Leone the one with superior senses. Hyper Anon:They both have them. Spongebob:She can also use a sword called the Rapier. Doge:Talk about Fencing. Hyper Anon:Esdeath is Very skilled with the rapier able to impale people with it. Doge:Her Teigu which the Akame Ga Kill version of RWBY's Semblance can freeze rivers not to mention being able to summon ice out of nowhere! Esdeath is the evil Akame Ga Kill's version of Weiss Schnee. Spongebob:Her Teigu gives a tatoo on her chest. Doge:Man that lucky chick. She didn't have to pay a fortune. Hyper Anon:She can use her ice for multiple different moves. Doge:Like Weissshcna-Weissch-Weisssha-''' Spongebob:Weissschnable. '''Doge:Yeah! That thing. It's where she creates multiple ice knives and throws them at him. Hyper Anon:She can use Grauhorn where she creates a giant ice horn. Doge:It can impale tons of characters, even giant creatures. Perfect for giant popsicles. Spongebob:She can use Hagelsprung where she creates a giant frozen block of ice and throws it at her opponents where it crushes her opponent. Doge:Talk about snowball fights! Hyper Anon:She can also fly- Doge:Where she freezes her wrists and her legs and it somehow makes her fly. How the hell does that even work?! Like Gaara's ability to fly with sand. Not to mention her ice armor where she freezes herself to make armor. Like Gaara's sand armor. Wait a second mothers died when they where kids, elemental manipulation, became killing machines can fly and create armor using their elements. GaaraxEsdeath! I ship it. Spongebob:Her last resort is Mahapadma. Doge:It's where she somehow freezes time just because of her element power! Like Dio Brando! Where they thinking about JBA when they where making this? Hyper Anon:Probably. Anyway Mahapadma lasts for a few seconds but considering she is pretty vicous a few seconds would be enough. Doge:Esdeath is extremely good at killing. Hell she wiped out a village with a population of 400,000 people. Now the only population is you. Spongebob:She also fought Akame multiple times. And almost killed her. Doge:There there Esdeath. She was probably going to die at the end of the Manga anyway. Hyper Anon:She is also one of the most powerful Akame Ga Kill characters. And fought a lot of other power Akame Ga Kill characters. She also defeated Leone,Tatsumi,Najenda, and Susanoo at the same time alone. Not to mention is extremely hard to hit. Doge:However she is not perfect. She is compeletly insane. I mean she is a psychopathic killer general! Spongebob:She also loves fighting and usually spends her time testing her opponent's limit. Not to mention having a history of torturing not killing in order to make her opponents savor it. Doge:Mahapadma can only be used once a day. Never heard of anything with such little limits! Hyper Anon:Demon extract has limits. It can drain it's power and get Esdeath tired. Doge:But netherless the last thing you want is to get in a snowball fight with this chick. Akame:Lives aren't meant to be trampled on! Esdeath:I cannot comprehend what you are saying! Category:Death Battles